Untitled
by DaGoku64002K1
Summary: Very short story about Ryoko leaving. Tell me what you think. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I'm not getting paid or anything. I'm simply doing this for my own personal enjoyment.  
  
Untitled  
By DaGoku64002K1  
  
It was a dark. The sky was filled with stars.   
  
Everyone in the Masaki house was sleeping except one person. It was Ryoko. She phased outside the house to sit on the roof.  
  
She had a bottle of saki in her hands. "I guess the dream is finally over." Ryoko took a drink from the bottle. "After so many years, it has ended."  
  
After she took one last drink, Ryoko threw bottle into the darkness of the night. "Why did it have to end like this? Something always told that it would, but I didn't want to believe it."   
  
Ryoko tried so hard to get her memories of today out of her head, but they wouldn't go away. The thoughts were hurting her so much. She didn't know if her brain and heart could take seeing the images being play back in her head.  
  
**FLASHBACK***  
  
"Girls, can I see you for a second. I have something very important to tell all of you."  
  
The girls all walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "What is it, Tenchi?" They all said at the same time.  
  
"You all have waited for a long time for me to make my decision about who I love. Well today is the day." Tenchi said, as he looked each one of them in the eyes.  
  
At that moment, all the girls had the same question on their mind. Will he pick me?  
  
"Well who did you pick, Tenchi?" They said at the same time once more.   
  
"It took a lot of thought. But I have come to a decision. I...I..."  
  
"What?" They screamed at him.  
  
"I love Ayeka."   
  
Ayeka was so happy. She ran over to Tenchi and placed her arms around him. "I can't believe it I'm so happy. Do you really love me?"  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Yes I really love you."  
  
Everyone was congratulating them except Ryoko. She was crushed. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She didn't know how to react but she did know that she didn't want to be in the house anymore. She got up and was about to leave when a hand stopped her. She turned around to see that it was Tenchi's.  
  
"Ryoko, please don't leave." He said.  
  
"It's okay. I feel that things would be better if I just left." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't love you the way you want me to. But I still love you as a friend. And as a friend I want you to stay here with us, Ryoko. I don't want the family to break up like this, but I couldn't hide my feeling for Ayeka forever."  
  
"And I happy for you, Tenchi. I'm glad you finally expressed the love you had for Ayeka for so long. But I need to and want to leave. And there is nothing you can to stop me."  
  
Before Ryoko left the room, she turned and looked at Ayeka. "Take care of him, princess." She left.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
"It's time for me to go." Ryoko said. She wiped the tears off of her face. She had one more thing to do.  
  
She phased into Tenchi's room. Ryoko floated above his bed so she could look at his face.  
  
"It is time. I must leave now. Thank you for everything you ever did for me, Tenchi. I hope you and Ayeka have a wonderful life together. Goodbye forever, my love." She kissed him on his forehead and disappeared.  
  
After grabbing Ryo-Oki, she went back outside. Ryoko threw the cabbit into the air, changing it into a spaceship. She got aboard and sat in the command seat. "Cheer up, Ryoko. There are plenty of other fish out there in the sea." She tried to comfort herself.  
  
"Okay, Ryo-Oki! Let's go."   
  
"Miyaaaaaa" The cabbit cried out.  
  
"I know, I know. I will miss them too but you and me will have fun together out in space. It will be like the good old days. You and I will forget all about them." She knew she was lying to herself.  
  
And with that, the spaceship was off. It soared into the sky. It would be the last time that Earth would ever see Ryo-Oki.  
  
"Goodbye, my friend." Tenchi looked up at the sky, staring at the ship that was becoming smaller and smaller. A tear ran down his chin.   
  
He looked one more time before he went back to bed. "I'm so sorry." He said before he fell back to sleep.  
  
  
DaGoku: How was this? For some reason, I felt that I had to write something like this. I don't even know if this was good or not. Well tell me what you think. Leave a review, tip, or something! This is DaGoku signing off.  
  



End file.
